1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium feeding apparatus and an image recording apparatus configured to feed a recording medium while adsorbing the recording medium to a feeding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an apparatus configured to feed a recording medium while adsorbing the recording medium to a feeding member. In this apparatus, the recording medium on a feeding face of the feeding member (a sheet feeding belt) is adsorbed to the feeding face by using an electrode provided on an opposite side of the feeding face.